Detrás de una sonrisa
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Loki es un muchacho que trato de arruinar a su padre y matar a su hermano. Despues de caer en cuenta trata de redimirse y espera poder conocer el amor en una de las personas que mas lo odia. NT: AU, posible cambio de personalidad en los personajes y tal vez M-preg y otras cosas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Marvel y creo que Disney esto lo hago para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Loki ¿Odison? ¿Laufeyson? ¿Acaso importaba? Pues a él en realidad no. El primer apellido no le gustaba pues jamás se sintió una parte importante de la familia, no mas que un trofeo para vanagloriar a su "padre" que quedo como un buen hombre al recoger a un pequeño muchacho de la calle. Y el segundo realmente no lo llevaría pues fue abandonado por aquel duro hombre de negocios o que al menos lo era antes de toparse con él.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda miraban por la ventana de la cocina, mas no había mucho que ver mientras quitaba las cascaras de la manzana que sostenía en su mano dejándola en un bote de lado.

Su mente se puso a recapitular un poco los hechos que le hicieron pasar de un caprichoso "príncipe" e "hijo" de una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York a el cocinero de su "hermano" estaba frustrado realmente, pero sabía que si ayudaba a cerrar un trato de la empresa de esa familia recibiría un cheque gordo y eso le beneficiaria.

Al mirar las manzanas se fue a sentar pensando lo que paso un año atrás.

* * *

** UN AñO ANTES **

¡¿Cómo has podido traicionar así a tu familia?! –la gente de todo el piso había salido pues nadie quería estar presente el "Dios" – como Odín se hacía llamar por crear su empresa- solía gritar y espantar a todos, además sabían que como todo hombre de negocios no conocía _La piedad._

-En primera; no soy su familia y en segunda; yo no hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho antes- le dijo alzando las cejas con una suave curvatura en sus labios, una que siempre solía tener, una que denotaba el cinismo y la falta de arrepentimiento que tenia. Aun que claro ¿Quién sabe qué hay detrás de una sonrisa?

Eres un –el hombre alzo la voz molesto, pero al pensar lo que diría prefirió quedarse en silencio.

-¿un qué?- pregunto alzando la cabeza -¿un bastardo? ¿Un abandonado? **_¿Un monstruo?-_** pregunto sin quitar el gesto de su rostro, su voz siempre firme, al menos algo aprendió del hombre al que alguna vez quiso llamar padre.

-No entiendo ¿Qué hice? ¡Te di todo!- le grito -¡aun cuando no lo merecieras! –recrimino el hombre con ira. Mas como alguien que no era de quedarse con sus brazo cruzados, sus ojos le miraron sin tentar o pensar mas –¡TENDRAS QUE VERTELAS CON EL ABOGADO!- dijo el hombre con parche de guerra, mas se sorprendió por la carcajada del pelinegro.

-Soy un abogado- le dijo –no puedes comprobar nada ¡no firme papeles! ¡No hay cuentas a mi nombre! ¡O prueba alguna!- le reprocho. Odín parecía olvidar que el otro era conocido entre los bufetes de abogados como **_"El dios de la mentira" _**y alguien que poseía **_"el donde la palabra"._** No le importaba realmente lo que hizo, no se arrepentía, tenían que pagar por no dejarle el liderazgo de la empresa y por otras cosas que no se tomaría la molestia de contar.

Fue entonces que el iracundo hombre se levanto hecho una furia –¡OLVÍDATE! – le grito -¡ESTAS FUERA DEL TESTAMENTO!- le dijo -¡NO TENDRÁS MAS MI DINERO!- le dijo agregando algo ultimo –no sabes cómo me arrepiento de a verte adoptado, pero ahora estas solo –finiquito, lo ultimo realmente dolió pero no se atrevería a cambiar su sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado y realmente el igual se arrepintió el día que aquella familia sintió lastima por él. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su "padre" y también a su "hermano", la única persona que dolía dejar era su madre. Que fue la única que tuvo piedad por aquel muchacho.

-Siempre, siempre eh estado solo- dijo desde la puerta aun cuando sabía que no lo escuchaba.

Al estar en el elevador pensó en lo que hizo, sabotear la empresa de su padre biológico y arruinarlo, para hacerle ver al otro hombre que podía ser un hombre de negocios aun cuando no le interesaba aquello en lo mas mínimo, pero al parecer eso no basto, la empresa seria para Thor –su estúpido hermano—lo suponía desde el principio, el siempre fue al que le dieron todo, lo mejor era para el y todo ¿el amor? Realmente no sabía por qué le importaba, pero sentía un horrible dolor al bajar del ascensor, un dolor en su estomago y unas ganas de romper en llanto, pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil por lo que con la frente en alto salió, siendo mirados por la empresa "Asgar INC" donde realmente todos lo odiaban, quiso arruinar la empresa de su padre, pasarle el auto enzima a su hermano, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso por culpa de los amigos del otro claro, amigos que lo odiaban como todos.

Fue solo hasta llegar a un parque solitario que se dejo caer en la banca para poder pensar un poco.

**Hay demasiadas cosas en la mente de las personas, muchas preguntas que jamás serán respondidas y otras tantas que nos preguntamos; una de las preguntas más duras que todos nos hacemos es "¿Qué habría pasado si? **

Una voz saco un momento al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, y la pregunta se formulo en su cabeza ¿Y si? ¿Qué abría pasado si jamás hubiera sido recogido por el otro? ¿Qué abría pasado si hubiera seguido sus deseos de actuar en teatro? ¿Qué abría pasado si me hubiera revelado? Todas aquellas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero la voz de aquel hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**No podemos cambiar lo que ya hicimos, no podemos seguir preguntándonos que hubiera pasado si; solo podemos ver adelante y esperar que sobrevivir al camino. **

Por muy terco que fuera, por muy engreído y soberbio que pareciera, el muchacho se puso a pensar en que pasaría después. Por primera vez pudo aceptar que tenía miedo, pero no lo diría. Camino directamente a casa de la familia Odison y tomo todas sus cosas, se despidió de su madre y miro un momento atrás, miro cuando entro Thor y de tras de el Odín miro un momento a Thor a los ojos sin saber que sentir, lo había intentado matar y casi lo conseguía, aun así el otro pareció perdonarlo y el solo suspiro, ya no valía la pena mirar atras, camino a tomar un taxi y se dirigió a un banco. Tenia dinero suficiente para poder subsistir un tiempo y después, después vería que hacer.

* * *

-Mierda- se quejo al sentir el filo del cuchillo en su dedo y al notar la sangre en el, estiro la mano y abrió la llave del grifo metiendo en ella el dedo para dejar ir la sangre y para lavarse bien. Tenía todo listo ya, había terminado de preparar todo, solo quedaba ir a cambiarse.

Camino a su cuarto para poder quitarse de manera lenta la ropa. Su dedo punzaba y dolía, pero no podía hacer nada. Al entrar se miro con una sonrisa vanidosa en el espejo y se metió al agua mojando su cuerpo con ella y limpiando el sudor de la cocina. Al salir eligió una sudadera verde que hacia par con sus ojos, unos pantalones de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos de vestir. No le interesaba estar muy formal.

El timbre sonó después de unos minutos y el daba los toques finales a el postre. Al terminar camino y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Thor con alguien más, su inversionista, al toparse con el se sorprendió mirando quien era Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, un amigo de su hermano y alguien a quien no le agradaba aun cuando él tampoco le agradaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo de forma cordial –entren por favor- murmuro y dio el paso para los otros, esperando la noche no fuera muy larga.

* * *

**N/A Seré Honesto, jamas vi la película de los vengadores, no me eh leído los cómics y se solo lo poco que sale de referencia en fics y otras lecturas. Puede que sea muy atrevido y tonto escribir un fic de ellos siendo que no conozco nada, pero espero ustedes me puedan ayudar a mejorar. Esto es un AU posiblemente contenga M-Preg. Dejen sus mensajes y reviews y disculpen la falla en personalidades y datos, investigare y tratare de ver las peliculas (Aun cuando realmente no me gusten mucho las películas de Supere-Heroes).**

**Es todo gracias por leer espero poder subir un segundo capitulo pronto. **


End file.
